


Picnic in the Park

by eerian_sadow



Series: Vortex and Lacewing [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, community: seasons of kink, his neighbors did not consent to this, lacewing is still an insecticon, public feeding, vortex has no boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Vortex takes Lacewing for their first real outing to the park. It's just a bonus how he gets to watch his neighbors squirm about it.





	Picnic in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> There is no sexual rape in this fic, but there are some serious consent issues surrounding the neighborhood, because they did not consent to seeing Vortex and Lacewing playing in public.
> 
> Written for my Seasons of Kink bingo card, filling my "taboo" square.

“Wake up, Pet.” Vortex scratched the plating between the Insecticon’s wings until she gave a grunt of protest and turned over to move the ticklish plating out of his immediate reach. He didn’t blame her much; they had been up awfully late the night before. “Wake u-up!”

Lacewing whined unhappily and opened one optic to peer at him. “Tired, Master.”

“And it was fun getting that way.” Vortex moved his hand to her head and rubbed soothingly. “But surely you remember our plans for today, pet?”

“Don’t want to go. Want to sleep.”

The flyer shrugged as if it didn’t matter whether she came or not, though he would be irritated after all his planning. “Suit yourself. But I’m taking our lunch with me to the park, and not leaving anything here for you to eat once you’re up.”

“Master?” Lacewing opened her other optic and stared at him in confusion.

“You don’t get your rewards if you don’t follow my rules, do you, pet?”

“No, Master.”

“Then, if you want lunch, you had better get up.” Vortex rubbed her head again before standing up. “And remember to have your panel open when I get to the door.”

“Yes, Master.”

Vortex watched for a moment to make sure she was really climbing out of her nest. Then he turned and left the berthroom and headed toward the kitchen. He had a lunch to pack and treats to prepare, since she wasn't going to make him waste them by sleeping off a few too many overloads.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

By the time he arrived at the front door--lunch, leash and toys in hand--Lacewing was standing on the tips of her toes and peering out the tiny window at the sunlight. He wings were vibrating with excitement, and he wondered when the last time she’d seen any was.

“Are you ready, pet?”

“Yes, Master.” She spread her legs and lifted her aft, attempting to present her open valve to him without looking away from the light. It didn’t work, and a moment later, she slid down the door with a sigh of disappointment. Lacewing bent at the waist, presenting her valve well enough that he could slide the toys in, and peered over her shoulder. “Master, can we stay outside all day?”

“Hm, I don’t know, pet.” Vortex stepped closer, activating the first of the spherical toys and using it to tease at the edges of her valve with tiny jolts of electricity. “I suppose it will depend on how well you do in the sun.”

“Lacewing loves the sun, Master.” She gasped softly as he slid the ball into her valve and the electricity was transferred to her internal sensory nodes. He slid the second, an overload inhibitor, in quickly before she could continue speaking. 

“Close up, pet. And let me see your collar.”

The Insecticon closed her panel and straightened up slowly. She shifted slightly, testing the feeling of the toys in her valve, then turned around and lifted her chin to let him see her collar and the bright silver ring where he clipped her leash. “Please, Master. Lacewing loves the sun, so much.”

“We will see, pet.” Vortex reached out with his free hand and caressed her cheek. Then he lifted the leash. The femme took half a step closer almost involuntarily, surprisingly eager for him to clip it on. Normally, she didn’t enjoy wearing the leash in public. “Though you are being very well behaved now that you’re awake.”

“Yes, Master. Lacewing wants Master to be happy.”

“You do make me happy, pet.” He clipped the leash onto it's ring and then stroked her face again. “You may open the door and step onto the porch.”

“Thank you, Master!” The Insecticon’s wings vibrated with excitement again before Lacewing turned to the keypad. She put in the command and waited patiently for it to slide open, and almost bolted into the sunlight the moment she could fit through the portal. 

Vortex could hear her chittering happily as he waited for enough room to fit his rotors through.

Lacewing was standing still, aside from the shiver in her wings, with her face tipped up into the sunlight when he stepped outside. He smiled at how happy she obviously. “It's a shame that we don't get to do this all the time. Though I might not ever get you back, if you spent all your time sunbathing.”

“Lacewing would always come home at night, Master.”

“Good to know.” Vortex turned to the external keypad and input the lock code. The door slid closed and locked with a series of audible clicks. “Are you ready to go?”

Lacewing sighed deeply before looking away from the sunlight. “Yes, Master.”

“Good girl.” The rotary stepped off the porch and onto the walkway. Lacewing followed quickly, before the leash could pull taut between them. She fell into step beside him, but just enough behind him to be at his heel.

He smiled, proud of how well she was already doing in a role he hadn't really trained her for. He didn't miss, however, the way her face turned back up toward the sky as they walked. She followed him as obediently as he could have ever wanted, but she was obviously determined to enjoy the sunlight as much as possible.

He hadn’t ordered her to keep her optics on him, so he let the Insecticon indulge her fascination with the soft yellow light warming the atmosphere. He thought he might change the game on their way home, though. Rewarding her lavishly would be worth it, if Lacewing could keep her optics on him the entire way back to the house. 

His neighbors watched as they made their way down the sidewalk. No one ever even looked at him in the little dead-end block his house was on, but as they stepped around the corner and onto the main street, he could feel optics begin to land on them. A pair of femmes stopped and stared long after they passed them, and a large mech and his smaller partner turned and crossed the street to walk down the opposite sidewalk.

It would have bothered him, if he didn’t enjoy it so much when he did something that made his neighbors squirm. Lacewing was oblivious as she soaked in as much sunlight as she could while walking with him.

The walk to the park was only a few blocks--he didn’t want to have to carry Lacewing too far if things went awry during their outing--and he counted the bots staring as they walked. He was at fifteen when they arrived, and one was even an Enforcer who followed them until they reached the park. He half expected the mech to cite them for public indecency or something equally idiotic just to punish him for bringing his pet to the park.

But the Enforcer left as soon as he settled down on a bench next to the fountain. Lacewing settled down at his feet and rested her head on his knee. Her wings shivered as the action shifted the toys in her valve, but she didn't show any other sign that anything was amiss.

Vortex considered actually turning on the vibration feature of the static toy, then decided against it. They were just here for a nice outing and a picnic; the toys were mostly for _his_ benefit, so that he could watch Lacewing squirm if she got too energetic.

“Master, when will we have lunch?” The Insecticon’s optic shutters were drifting shut again now that they weren’t moving and a contented thrum began vibrating through her chest.

“Soon, pet. Why? Are you hungry now?” He reached down and rested a hand on her head, and she purred a little more loudly.

“Yes, Master. But Lacewing can wait.”

“All right. In a little while then.” Vortex rubbed his thumb over her head. “You can enjoy the sunlight for a bit.”

He pulled a data pad out of his subspace as she snuggled down against him more comfortably, and then activated his solar energy collectors. He wasn’t going to waste a chance to thoroughly recharge his own batteries when his pet was so content already.

Onslaught’s new job would keep him occupied until it was time to eat, anyway.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Master, Lacewing is hungry now.”

He glanced up from his pad in surprise. He hadn’t realized that it had already been two joors of reading and messaging Onslaught about the job. If Lacewing was hungry enough to point it out, she must have been very uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, pet. Onslaught and I got caught up trying to iron out this new job.”

She pouted at his words. “Master forgot Lacewing?”

“I could never forget you, pet. I just forgot that we needed to eat.” Vortex tucked the data pad into his subspace and pulled out the box he had packed their lunches in. He retracted his facemask and grinned at her as he opened it. “Sit up for me, pet.”

Lacewing lifted her head and sat up straighter at the order. “Yes, Master.”

“Good girl.” He lifted the first of her treats from the box and extended it to her. “I’m sorry they aren’t live. I know Insecticons would rather hunt for live prey if they’re having it.”

Lacewing squealed with delight when she saw the glitchmouse laying in his hand. She reached for it slowly, and her wings fluttered happily when Vortex let her take it. “Thank you, Master!”

He could hear muttered sounds of disgust from the other side of the fountain square and his grin widened. “You’re welcome, pet. There’s more where that came from, too.”

“Thank you, Master!” She bit into the mouse enthusiastically, spraying fluids across her cheek and down her chin. Vortex was glad he had remembered to pack a cleaning rag; lunch looked like it would be a messy affair.

The outraged exclamation he heard a moment later made all the future clean up worth it.

“After lunch, pet, would you like to take a nap in the sun while Onslaught and I finish working?”

Lacewing glanced up from her treat, a bit of cable hanging from her mouth, and nodded. She sucked it in and chewed quickly. “Yes, Master. Lacewing loves the sun.”

“All right, then. We’ll stay til we’ve got that job all worked out. It shouldn’t bother anyone too much.”

His neighbors probably would complain to the Enforcers after all, but it would be well worth the citation.


End file.
